


lost and found

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oikawa gets kidnapped, also guns, but iwaizumi saves him :3c, nya I tried, there will be smut in the second chapter!, wounds and such???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Tooru, husband of Iwaizumi Hajime goes missing for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyguts/gifts).



> why am I like this I suck

Oikawa Tooru: Lost and Found

'iwa-chan. I'm so scared help me.'

'Tooru, what's wrong tell me where you are hey.'

'I'm scared so scared'

'Tooru? Tell me where you are you weren't here yesterday'

'I'm scared she found me iwaizumi she found me she found me she found me she found me'

'Tooru tell I'm worried.'

That was the last text he received that week. 

 

And so the next week was the same. He received another text from the other wh oh was the same. 

'Iwa-chan I just want to cuddle so bad I'm so scared please help me.'

'Tooru, ill do that whenever you want tell me where you are'

'Nonononono she's back early it's too late can't tell you don't know I'm so scared I'm so scared I'm so scared I can't do it I'm trying so hard and'

The message left off at there.

 

And so the next text he received was on the second week of the next month.

'daddy I'm a good boy.'  
'I'm such a good boy!'  
'hello everyone liking pie!'  
'please don't worry about me Hajime'  
'haha I'm fine'  
'I'm sorry'  
'I'm sorry'  
'I'm sorry'  
'I'm scared'

The third message spelled out Help. Hajime knew it since it wasn't even relevant to the other messages.

'Tooru please tell me where you are. It's been a month now.'

He was left on Read 6:43.

 

The next week.

'whoever this Hajime is. Stop replying to him. I have him. You'll never find him. He's mine. Minemineminemine'

This wasn't Tooru. It was whoever had him.

'Who the fuck are you and where is Tooru.'

'I'll never let you have him. He's mine forever you see ✿♡‿♡✿(✿ ♡‿♡)'

'I'll find you no matter what. Whoever the fuck you. 

 

Week 5, of Month 2:

'hajime there's so many wound on me.'  
'It hurts it hurts so much'  
'It's bleeding oh NonononOnoNo '  
'It hurts'  
'It hurts please take care of me.'

'Baby. I'll take care of you when I find you. I promise.'

'please'

 

Week 7 of Month 4:

'To'  
'K'  
'Yo'  
'Please find me'  
'Please save me'

'I'll find you soon. I promise.'

 

Week 3 of Month 8:

'IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT'

 

Week 7 of Month 8:

'I got food this week again, please save me. I'm so hungry. I'm so scared'

'Baby, everyone's searching for you now you'll be okay I promise. I'll find you.'

'promise?'

'Promise.'

 

He didn't get anything else until the last month. Meaning, a new year.

Week 1 of Month 12. The New Year:

'Hajimehajimehajimehajime she's got new toys to try out on me I'm so scared OHGODGODGODOHGOD NO IT HRUTS I CA'

'I'm at the door now, Tooru. It's going to be alright I found you I finally found you.'

And so. Hajime Iwaizumi, Chief of the Miyagi's police force. Opened the door of the old abounded building where Tooru Iwaizumi, a model who has been missing for a year was held captive at. 

Hajime looked around the dark halls of the old house with a small sigh. The halls were completely dark and all you could hear was the creeping of the floors below. It was impossible to see how Tooru would be held captive here by whoever but he was only in this house to rescue him. While everyone else in his unit was somewhere else he was alone with only a single gun. It only had three bullets though and fuck, if he used it all he would be screwed and there would be no way of defense. He continued to walk around and froze as he heard cries and pleads.

"Please stop! Let me go home!" It was Tooru's voice and there was nothing else on his mind but saving him.

He immediately ran toward it and was welcomed with a bullet to his arm and Tooru screaming.

"Fuck- H-hang on Tooru, I'm coming..." Hajime muttered as he held his bleeding arm. It stung everytime he tried to move it and he was glad it didn't hit him in the heart but once he heard clicking noises of a gun he knew that his opponent was out of bullets. He knew this meant he had a chance.

He stood up while holding his arm and walked toward Tooru and a figure dressed in a hoodie to the point where you couldn't see their face.

He ran toward the figure and kicked them down to the ground with a growl, leaving Tooru to watch with fear. "Bastard, who are you and how dare you kidnap my husband. Do you know who I am?!"

The figure only chuckled and took their hood off to reveal a girl. Tooru's eyes widened and shook more. "Nonononono, it can't be her. No." He continued to say more like this.

"You...." Hajime started and grabbed her by the neck, purposely choking her. "It was you! You bastard! I don't give a fucking damn if you're a girl! You're that crazy ex of his!"

She laughed. "Aha~ yes! You see he was such a good boy! But too bad he saved battery on that damn phone and texted you." She glared at Tooru with disgust causing Tooru to whimper and cry a bit.

Hajime dropped her down to the ground and aimed the gun at her. "I hope you have regrets messing with me. You'll never see the light again ever since what you did. I promi-" He was cut off by her kicking his legs down and immediate she grabbed his gun and shot him in the leg. He screamed and shook as blood oozed it of his now shot leg and glared up at her.

As if on cue though, people swarmed in and surrounded them. 

"Akiko Sumiyo! You are under arrest for kidnapping and harming the chief!" One of the officers using a megaphone called.

Akiyo who was about to do something was forcefully grabbed by her wrists and she glared at the man who took her but went off with them to the car.

Tooru immediately went to Hajime's side as he was untied and shook. He was hungry and looked more skinny then anything since he was fed as much but at least he got plenty of water. "Hajime, Hajime, I'm sorry for leaving your side that day. I'm sorry this happened I'm-" He was stopped as his cheek was caressed and he flinched at the touch.

"Tooru, it's alright. I won't let that happen again. Never leave me again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? This won't happen no more." He gave a soft smile at the end and Tooru could only watch as he was carried off.

 

The next week, Hajime was at a hospital and it was pretty boring. He had only two major wounds and he was supposed to move his arm or leg until it was fully healed apparently. The rest of the wounds were bruises or scratched caused by some of the wood at the house.

How was Tooru you're asking? He is currently doing well with physical therapy and he is now eating healthy again. He's also getting better mentally and isn't shaking when he's talking but, he occasionally stutters.

Hajime looked out the windows of the hospital and looked down at his phone and smiled at the pictures of his now happy husband. He looked over at the door as he heard it open and waved at the tall figure. 

"Hajime," Tooru smiled down at him and sat down on a chair by the bed.

Hajime smiled back. "Tooru,"

"Are you doing better?"

"Well, I guess you could say that...."

"Is something wrong?"

"Mhm."

"Oh no... What is it..."

"My husband's not here to cuddle me anymore and I can't wait a month or however long!" Hajime pouted and it caused Tooru to giggle.

"Dummy, we can still kiss."

"I wanna cuddle though...."

"Hajime Iwaizumi, chief of Miyagi Police, acting like a baby over not being able to cuddle?" He laughed.

"Shut up you're a baby too."

"Not anymore."

"Whatever, come here and kiss me."

"Okay." 

Hajime huffed and kissed him softly, and then a few more times. Petty much without stopping.

Tooru giggled and nuzzled his cheek as he finally pulled away. He smiled at the purrs he received from the other and petted him. "Hajime,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me..."

"You're welcome, and one more thing..."

"Yes, Hajime?"

"Thank you for believing and trusting me." He murmured and kissed him more passionately.

"Why wouldn't I?" He murmured and closed his eyes as his cheek was caressed again. He didn't flinch this time knowing he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> as I said. Second chapter with smut.


End file.
